The present invention relates to magnification devices. Magnification devices are useful for people with limitations in seeing certain items or objects of interest. In the scientific arena, a great number of magnification devices have been created to see areas that a person could not see even with perfect vision. For example, the telescope and microscope are examples of magnification devices used for viewing either very distant or very small objects.
Another set of devices have been developed for people interested in looking at the details of more conventional objects that are otherwise visible. In some cases, these magnification devices can also be helpful for people with limited or less than perfect vision. For example, these magnification devices are useful in reading, identifying small items, or inspecting small parts. The typical magnification device has a magnification lens held in place using some type of frame or handle. To use these magnification devices, a user holds the handle or frame over an object to be viewed and uses the magnification offered by the device to increase the apparent size of the object. If the magnification of the lens in the handle is appropriate then the user is able to view the enlarged object more clearly and identify one or more details on the object they were otherwise unable to see.
Unfortunately, these existing magnification devices do not work well in every situation. Handheld magnification devices are difficult to use over time as the person may get tired of holding the device or, in some cases, may be unable to hold the device steady. In addition, a user may not be able to hold the magnification device at a fixed distance from the object thus causing the object to appear smaller, larger or out of focus over time. This could make the object difficult to view and possibly make the user of such a magnification device light-headed or dizzy from the rapid changes in the apparent size of the object.
Conventional magnification devices fixed in frames hold a magnification lens at a fixed distance from an object but are problematic in other ways. These magnification devices tend to be heavier and not easily adjusted for a variety of situations. For example, a user may be required to hold both the object in place with one hand while using the other hand to position the frame over the object. Further, the lens is held at a fixed distance from the object being viewed and cannot be easily modified for objects needing greater or lesser degrees of magnification.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.